


Backstage

by damianwayne



Category: Cocktail Prince
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, based on moulin rouges initial bloomed five star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: After a live, Moulin Rouge just wants to go home and take a bath. But a certain someone who made his way to his dressing room has something else in mind.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. MOULIN ROUGES 5* IS FUCKING ILLEGAL: LOOK AT IT: WHO LET HIM WALK AROUND LIKE THAT
> 
> [ i mean?1!! ](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/907971943831363588/907971928408903680/YK55lZj4.jpg:large)  
> [ what is this!!! ](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/907971910851612677/907971896846766112/8l3e_eGy.jpg:large)??????
> 
> anyway moulinsunrise is my kakupuri otp (w aoiayaka) i love their friendship! so uhh,,, i hope theyre not too ooc. its just pwp but - still,

"Good work today," Gimlet said to the other four. Moulin Rouge and Tom Collins agreed, Kamikaze and Mistia Royala didn’t say much except nod before they parted their ways to their dressing room.

Moulin Rouge remembered back in the day when they weren’t as popular yet and just debuted and they all had to share one room. It was usually cramped and also the same room where they got their makeup put on.

They’ve come far now, Moulin Rouge thought with a light smile on his lips. Just now they had a live in front of thousands of people, all of them waving their Lightsticks, and shouting and singing along the lines of their songs to show Alchemie their support.

Moulin Rouge loved it and he was glad to hear all the girls scream even louder when he winked at them and called them 'princesses'. But he was also exhausted and sweaty, all energy already left his body.

He couldn’t wait to get out of these clothes and go home… Take a bath… Maybe with Tequila Sunrise…

When he opened the door to his dressing room, the man on his mind was already sitting there on the chair in front of the mirror.

"You were great out there," Tequila Sunrise greeted him.

Moulin Rouge was too surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ahaha," Tequila Sunrise chuckled. "Aren’t you glad I’m here? I watched your show today."

"You did?"

"Yes. You were great." Tequila Sunrise sat up and walked towards him, bringing his hand up to cup his boyfriend’s face. Moulin Sunrise immediately melted into the touch and put his half gloved hand over the others. 

"I was?" he asked again.

"Mh…" Tequila Sunrise nodded, his hand slowly moving further until his fingertips reached his boyfriend’s hair, digging his fingers in it. "Yes. You looked great. Especially with this outfit."

He put his other hand on Moulin Rouge’s naked hips.

"Ah, I didn’t think you’d watch," Moulin Rouge said.

"You’re lying, you know I watch all of your shows," Tequila Sunrise countered. It was true, Mouling Rouge knew it. There were several reasons why he dressed himself during stages like he did.

The others from their group were never as revealing as he was. One reason was, that he just liked wearing those clothes. He knew he was handsome and liked showing what he had. Moulin Rouge was confident in his body. And the fans appreciated it, which was another reason. He knew they go crazy when he wore outfits like this. And then there was… his boyfriend.

Moulin Rouge also knew that Tequila Sunrise always watched. And he liked giving him a show too, right? A nice view, and today he was especially revealing. The shirt’s back was entirely free and also high cut, another naked line shown from his lower back.

Feeling Tequila Sunrise’s hand touch that place, made it really worth it. His boyfriend’s hands were warm, like always. His grip on Moulin Rouge’s hips tightened and he turned his face, placing his lips on Moulin Rouge’s jawline to plant a chase kiss there.

Moulin Rouge chuckled, his hands finding his way to his boyfriend’s shirt. "Let me get changed first," he said. "Then we can continue this at home."

He pushed Tequila Sunrise gently away, but the other male didn’t budge.

"No," he breathed against Moulin Rouge’s ear.

"No?" Moulin Rouge swallowed.

"I’ve been waiting in here for a while," Tequila Sunrise explained, his hands now tracing over his exposed back. "I’m not waiting until we get home."

"Ah- but I’m all sweaty," Moulin Rouge argued.

Tequila Sunrise stepped a little bit back to face him, his lips curled into a smile. "I don’t care," he said. "You walk around like that and don’t expect me to react?"

Moulin Rouge couldn’t say anything. "No," he managed to choke out. "But… I’m…"

Tequila Sunrise pressed him firmly against the closed door behind Moulin Rouge. "You don’t want to?" he asked, when he stepped closer again, his body now against the other’s, his hands roaming over Moulin Rouge’s body.

Moulin Rouge felt a blush creeping up his skin when Tequila Sunrise drew circled with his finger on his back before he drew him closer, until there was no space between their upper bodies between them.

"I’m out of energy and sweaty, I just performed," Moulin Rouge said.

"I’m not," Tequila Sunrise said, still smiling.

"You’re never!" Moulin Rouge had high energy actually, he had to for an idol, since he moved around stage for hours, dancing, singing and entertaining his fans. But he couldn’t come close to his boyfriend. Of course he couldn’t, his boyfriend was an athlete after all. He had way too much energy, Moulin Rouge knew it.

Tequila Sunrise chuckled, his body shaking against Moulin Rouge’s. "I’ll do all the work," he said, his hands wandering lower until they cupped Moulin Rouge’s firm ass, giving him a squeeze.

Moulin Rouge blushed deepened. "O-Okay," he whispered, before dragging the other closer by his collar to finally lock their lips together.

They didn’t wait long for their kiss to get heated, their lips parting immediately to taste the other’s tongue. Moulin Rouge closed his eyes and let himself fall back against the door, knowing well his boyfriend would hold him tight against him. That way, he didn’t even have to lean down a little bit like their usual kisses due to their slight height difference.

When Tequila Sunrise pulled back, Moulin Rouge even let out a quiet whine in disappointment. Tequila Sunrise chuckled.

"Turn around."

"Huh?" Moulin Rouge was confused, but before he could say anything else, Tequila Sunrise had turned him around himself by force. It would be a lie if Moulin Rouge would say he wasn’t a little bit turned on by it.

"This shirt…" Tequila Sunrise said, "is really illegal!" He pushed his boyfriend down a bit before he leaned down. His hand pushed away the long pink hair to expose Moulin Rouge’s neck, where he placed a wet kissed.

Moulin Rouge held his breath, when Tequila Sunrise continued to place more kisses along his neck to his back.

"Don’t leave any marks," he managed to warn him.

"Why, are you going to show your back more often?" Tequila Sunrise asked, his hands now placed on Moulin Rouge’s hips again.

"Ah, maybe," Moulin Rouge said when he felt his boyfriend’s all the way down on his lower back. Tequila Sunrise didn’t reply, instead he moved to the right hip and bit gently on it before lapping his tongue over the place.

Moulin Rouge let out a low moan, especially because Tequila Sunrise was now completely dropped on his knees and his hands were now massaging Moulin Rouge’s inner thigh.

"Guess we’ll have to go without marks today," Tequila Sunrise said.

Moulin Rouge had his arms spread, hands placed in front of him at the door, while he let his head fall between them. "Please," he whispered.

This was getting too much, the teasing, and how close Tequila Sunrise’s hands were getting to his crotch.

"Please what?"

"T-Touch me," Moulin Rouge wanted to turn around, but his boyfriend pushed him back.

"Don’t," Tequila Sunrise said and then his hand came to his front to unzip his tight pants.

Without having to touch him, Moulin Rouge was half hard already and sighed in relief, when Tequila Sunrise finally pushed the pants down. He didn’t rush himself, though, and it was killing Moulin Rouge.

Tequila Sunrise just slowly let the pants slide from his pants, one by one, letting his hands wander over the exposed skin of Moulin Rouge’s legs.

When they were finally all down, Moulin Rouge stepped out of them quickly. He thought now his boyfriend would _finally_ touch him, but he was wrong.

"Spread your legs," Tequila Sunrise commanded behind him, still on his knees. Moulin Rouge took a deep breath.

"Come on," he argued. "Touch me already…"

"Don’t get so impatient."

"Let me touch myself then?"

His boyfriend laughed. "I thought you wanted me to do all the work today?"

Moulin Rouge didn’t reply and spread his legs. He could feel the other’s hot breath behind him and before he knew it, his boyfriend started licking the back of his upper thigh.

Moulin Rouge was going crazy now, his boyfriend knew how sensitive he was when it came to that. Whenever Tequila Sunrise made his way to his inner upper thigh, licking, sucking and biting that place, he couldn’t think straight anymore.

He was way too sensitive there, and Tequila Sunrise loved paying a lot of attention to that place. Moulin Rouge moaned, bucking his hips.

"Ssh, you can’t be too loud," Tequila Sunrise reminded him.

"Whose fault is it?" Moulin Rouge asked, turning his head slightly. Seeing his boyfriend on his knees behind him, his hands firmly placed on the inside of his knees, and looking up to him, excited him more.

He turned around again at the same time Tequila Sunrise rose from his knees again and pressed himself against Moulin Rouge. He could feel that the other was hard too, his dick pressing against Moulin Rouge’s ass.

Tequila Sunrise pulled on Moulin Rouge’s long hair to make his head turn so he could kiss him. The angle was a bit uncomfortable, but neither of them cared. The kiss wasn’t perfect either, sloppy, messy with too much tongue and drool, leaving a thin silver line between them when their lips parted. Moulin Rouge’s face was flushed by now and Tequila Sunrise let his head fall on Moulin Rouge’s shoulder.

Moulin Rouge could hear him opening his jeans behind him, but he didn’t take a look. He really needed the other right now, to touch him finally and to release him. Moulin Rouge clenched his hands into a fist. The knuckles turned white when Tequila Sunrise’s hot breath was against his ear, while the male behind him rubbed his clothed erection against him.

"Fuck," Moulin Rouge cursed. "You’re so unfair." He turned slightly and Tequila Sunrise grinned at him before grabbing his hips again tightly.

"You want me to take care of this?" Tequila Sunrise asked, his hand coming forward and placing it on Moulin Rouge’s crotch.

"You know I do," Moulin Rouge whined.

Tequila Sunrise tightened his grip and Moulin Rouge let out a quiet moan. "Please-"

"Don’t worry, I will," Tequila Sunrise assured. "And as much as I love your moans and voice when we’re doing it, you should keep it down.

"It’s not that easy!"

Moulin Rouge was now pressing his hand in front of his mouth, as Tequila Sunrise pulled down his briefs. It felt _so_ good when his boyfriend finally touched him, even if it wasn’t enough. The strokes he gave him were too shallow and not fast enough- he was still teasing him.

Moulin Rouge bucked his hips, trying to get what he wanted out of his boyfriend, but Tequila Sunrise held him tight with his free hand.

"Close your legs," he said before he released Moulin Rouge’s hard cock.

"Oh…" Moulin Rouge closed his legs quickly. He wished he could see the male behind him now, his flushed face or how he was touching himself. He wished he could see Tequila Sunrise holding his cock in his hands as he presses the flushed head between Moulin Rouge’s thighs before he slides in deeper.

Moulin Rouge could feel the hardness and the heat from his partner’s cock, making him more excited, clenching his thighs, which brought out a deep groan from Tequila Sunrise.

His hands were back to Moulin Rouge’s hips and he bucked his hips forward. It’s slow at first, too slow, too shallow, again, not enough for Moulin Rouge. When he picks up his pace, Moulin Rouge’s legs started trembling.

Tequila Sunrise held his cock too now, this time not like before. This time his grip was tight, the angle and the pace perfect. Just enough to make Moulin Rouge bite into the back of his hand to not let any sounds escape his lips and to send him slowly but surely over the edge.

Especially hearing Tequila Sunrise’s breath becoming heavier and unsteadier behind him, him whispering Moulin Rouge’s name quietly and full of lust.

"Touch yourself," Tequila Sunrise said and suddenly let him go. Moulin Rouge cried out in protest, but does as he was told. He brought his other hand that wasn’t covering his mouth down, curled his finger around his cock. It’s different, his fingers are more slender than Tequila Sunrise, and right now he was so close, he can’t control his speed properly.

Tequila Sunrise thrusts got more aggressive and he squeezed Moulin Rouge’s ass with one hand, pressed his head forward and bit into the other’s shoulder. Moulin Rouge shuddered and he couldn’t hold himself. He let himself fall towards the door, barely holding himself on his legs, as Tequila Sunrise continued fucking his thighs, hovering over him.

Moulin Rouge made a desperate noise; It was all too much for him right now. The heat was too much, the air between them heavy, mixed with the exhaustion from the live and the adrenaline that was still left.

"I’m close," Moulin Rouge moaned.

"Me too…"

Moulin Rouge closed his eyes as his orgasm washed over him. Tequila Sunrise noticed it, replaced Moulin Rouge’s hand with his to bite on. With his now free hand, he braced himself against the door, his hips jolt forward as he came.

He slacked, but Tequila Sunrise held him, preventing him from falling and dropping to his knees, as he rocked his hips behind Moulin Rouge. He moans, his lips parting over Moulin Rouge’s shoulder as he comes right after Moulin Rouge did. His hot cum spilled between Moulin Rouge’s thighs, dropping down.

Moulin Rouge liked the feeling, liked the stickiness between his thighs and when Tequila Sunrise finally let him go, he almost fell over.

"That was…"

"Nice?" Tequila Sunrise suggested and turned him around to face him.

"Yeah."

Tequila Sunrise laughed and kissed him. It’s not a deep kiss, both of them too exhausted and tired for one.

"I came on the door," Moulin Rouge realized.

"Yeah… we need to clean that up. Sorry for that." Tequila Sunrise blushed slightly and ran his hand through his hair.

"What are you sorry for?" Moulin Rouge asked. "Ah, I need to clean myself up too… It’s, dripping on the floor-"

"Ah!" Tequila Sunrise seemed embarrassed even though he was just the one who did this to him. "Wait, I’ll get us tissues."

After they both cleaned up and Tequila Sunrise pulled his pants up, Moulin Rouge started to finally undress and change his clothes.

"I really need a bath, I feel disgusting," Moulin Rouge said and sighed. "That was the original plan actually."

"Original plan?" Tequila Sunrise asked.

"Yeah." Moulin Rouge smirked and put his arms around his boyfriend. "Come home and share a bath with you. But no, you had to wait here and attack me."

Tequila Sunrise laughed. "We can still do that."

They leaned in for another kiss, but then someone suddenly knocked against the door.

"You’ve taken quite a while," the person said. "Are you okay?"

"Gimlet?" Of course it would be him to look for him. He was always worried about the others. "I’m fine. It’s just, uh…" Moulin Rouge didn’t know what to say.

"I’m here," Tequila Sunrise shouted.

"You two hurry up then!" Gimlet shouted. "The car’s already there and I think Mistia Royale already fell asleep."

"Okay," Moulin Rouge said. "We’re coming." He took let his boyfriend go and squeezed his hand one more time before he stepped out of his dressing room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is my first fic on ao3 thats just pwp............. :o
> 
> also yes im gonna dominate the kakupuri tag on ao3. gotta make everyone ship my ships.


End file.
